


Oh my gosh, they were roommates.

by Euphoriana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Blind Date, College, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriana/pseuds/Euphoriana
Summary: Matt and Foggy get set up on a blind date by a mutual friend. That's it, that's the story.





	Oh my gosh, they were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic comes from [this tumblr post](https://bi-velociraptor.tumblr.com/post/174253112540/i-was-scrolling-on-instagram-and-saw-this-imagine) and prompting within the comments. So I wrote it!
> 
> An aside: This is my first formal fic, it hasn't been beta read, but I've been role playing as Matt for over two years now (so that's basically cooperatively written fic)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Foggy didn’t normally do this. He had never allowed himself to be talked into a blind date. It was a little over halfway through the semester. Midterms had already kicked his ass, and he really needed a break more than anything else. That’s how it all started. He was eating lunch with Tyler, who had known Foggy since high school but somehow they weren’t as close as they were back then. 

“Come on, Foggy. You look beat. I think you need a night out. Like a date.” Tyler said in the middle of eating a slice of pizza. 

“You offering?” Foggy asked, completely ignoring his own overpriced pizza. He meant it as a joke. Tyler had been with him when he came out senior year. Well, he didn’t so much come out, as he was dragged out by a boyfriend who was a little too insecure with Foggy being bi. How was it that people who were supposed to be on the same side looked down on someone else for not being ‘gay’ enough… Well that’s a rant for another time.

Tyler laughed, “Sorry, man. Ciara and I are getting serious. I can find someone though. This is college, I’ve got at least ten people in mind right now.”

“Congrats about Ciara,” Foggy said to start with, Tyler never really had much luck with girls. He was glad to know his friend might actually end up with someone. However, he still felt hesitant about the idea of going on a blind date. Oddly enough, for all of Tyler’s relationship problems he was normally a pretty good match maker. “I’m still not sold on the date though.”

Tyler let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Come on, you’ve been working so hard lately. And didn’t you tell me two weeks ago that you finally got over your ‘freakishly handsome’ roommate?” 

“Yeah, but I never said ‘freakishly handsome.’ I’m sure of at least that.” Foggy said. The conversation Tyler was talking about had been a lie though. He only told Tyler that he was no longer pining over his roommate to avoid the pity Tyler had in his voice when Foggy mentioned it. 

“I still don't know why you won't tell me who he is.” Tyler said, turning onto a subject that Foggy would very much like to avoid. 

Foggy looked around the cafeteria. As if Matt was going to round the corner any second, but he already knew Matt spent his lunch breaks in the library. “I told you last time, I don't want you to judge him for rejecting me. He's a good guy.” 

“With the way you talked about him, I need to see for myself how hot he is.” Tyler was joking again. “I'm serious about the date, Foggy. Do you want a girl or a guy, I can find either.” 

Foggy sighed. Guess he was actually doing this. “A guy preferably.” 

“Great! That's what I hoped you would say. There's this guy in my next class that looks like your type. I'll let you know.” He said, and it was done. Not long after they finished talked about the date, Tyler said his goodbyes and left to go to class. 

About two hours later Foggy ran into Tyler again on his way back to his dorm room. “Hey! Foggy. I’ve been looking for you. It's a go on the date. He said he wanted to stay local, and mentioned that little restaurant just off campus. I said Friday, so you can't make excuses about having schoolwork to do. But we’re going to meet up at the library so I can introduce you.” Tyler said, he clasped Foggy on the back. 

“Thanks, Tyler.” Foggy said, now that it was actually happening he really awkward about it. 

They parted ways, Tyler back to his apartment and Foggy to his dorm. Matt was already there when he came in, sprawled out on his bed reading a book. He tilted his head in Foggy's direction. “Everything okay?” He sounded concerned. Like he could sense the internal dilemma Foggy was having. 

“Yeah, it's just been a weird day.” Foggy said as he dropped his bag by his desk and flopped down o to his bed.

“Huh, tell me about it.” Matt said quite enough that Foggy wasn't sure whether he was supposed to hear it or not. But when he looked across at Matt, the sliver of sunlight hitting his face made it look like his face was a little red. 

That happened on Wednesday, and now its Friday. Foggy didn’t have class on Fridays, he didn't hate himself enough for that. He noticed that Matt had been a bit more restless than usual. He went to the gym Thursday night, which Foggy thought he only did when he was particularly worried about something. Foggy didn't ask though. He didn't feel like he knew Matt well enough yet to push that boundary. 

Matt was gone when Foggy woke up, probably at the library or something. He hadn't set an alarm today, so it was about one in the afternoon when he finally got out of bed. He showered and looked through his closet for something that looked halfway decent. The place his date chose was a casual place, but he trimmed up his facial hair and settled on a pair of dark jeans and a light grey sweater. He wanted to look his best.

By the time Foggy needed to be leaving Matt still hadn't come back by the dorm. He would try to track him down after the date. It wouldn't last that long, maybe an hour or two. 

In the end, Foggy didn't have to worry about it. He ran into Matt in the lobby of the library. He was dressed nicer than usual, especially to be out studying. “Hey, Matt.” Foggy said, noticing that Matt was kind of just standing there. His knuckles turning white as he gripped his cane. 

“Oh, hey Foggy.” He said, sounding somewhere between distracted and worried.

“I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?”

Matt shrugged, “I woke up early to do some studying. I have a test Monday.” he said softly, but his demeanor didn't change. If anything Foggy thought he got more tense. 

“Matt? You okay?” Foggy asked, worried now. 

Out of nowhere Foggy heard someone coming up behind him.

“Hey!” Tyler said with a bit more enthusiasm Foggy had expected to hear from him. He turned in time to see the surprised look on Tyler's face. “I thought I'd have to introduce you.” Tyler said like he expected a response, while Foggy just stood there dumbfounded. 

“Excuse me?” Matt said, his voice held that edge he occasionally had. Foggy hadn’t realized what it meant at that time. 

“Before I set you up?” Tyler said, confused. “I didn’t think you already knew each other. How did you meet?”

At that point Foggy lost it. All of the pieces fit together neatly. Before Tyler finished asking the question he was doubled over laughing, because this _cannot_ be happening. Tyler did not set him up on a blind date with _Matt Murdock_. Straight, handsome, wounded duck, Matt Murdock.

“Uh, we’re roommates?” Matt said, hesitantly. Probably worried for Foggy’s sanity, because who wouldn’t be? But there was an important piece of the puzzle missing for Matt. He didn’t know Foggy had been pining for him since move in weekend. That Matt’s awkward response to Foggy’s terrible attempt at flirting had doused all hopes of that becoming a thing. Matt was straight… but he agreed to go on a blind date with another man? 

“Oh my gosh,” Tyler said, since that explained everything. “You are roommates.” 


End file.
